Gacha
by Exotos135
Summary: Lori and Leni test their luck with a gacha machine.
1. Lori

At the streets of Royal Woods, Michigan, Lori Loud walked aimlessly until she came across a peculiar object: A gacha machine shaped like a gumball dispenser machine, only instead of being filled with gumballs, it was filled with cards based on her family, their friends, basically everybody in Royal Woods.

"Oh, this must be one of those fabled gacha machines I've heard so much about," Lori remarked as she reached for her pocket.

She then took out a dime, and glanced at both it and the machine before she promptly put the dime on the slot. "Normally, I would save my money for something far more important, but my phone's going to be alive for a while now and there are no shops open nearby, so I might as well give it a shot," she argued with a shrug.

Then she waited for the machine to give her a card, which gave her the chance to fantasize about what she would get. "I bet I'm going to get something good no matter what comes out!" she uttered with confidence as the machine finally gave her a card. "Maybe it'll be something rare! Or super rare! Or _super_ super rare!"

She got a Clyde card. Not even a super rare or super super rare variant either, it was just of "uncommon" rarity.

"You will pay for this!" the young adult proclaimed, giving the gacha machine the "I'm watching you" gesture.


	2. Leni

_The next day..._

Lori returned to the spot with the gacha machine, dragging Leni with her. "So what do you, like, need me to do again?" Leni asked, justifiably confused.

"Okay, here's the explanation for the third, and hopefully last, time," Lori replied, releasing the girl and pointing at the gacha machine. "I gave some money to this stupid gacha machine, and it had the audacity of not giving me something I wanted! Now I want you to try it and see if it gives you what _you_ want."

"But Lori, what makes you think I'm going to have any better luck than you?" Leni pointed out as Lori handed her a dime.

"Nothing, I'm just too scared of wasting more money on this stupid thing," the teenager replied, giving the gacha a furious glare before she turned back to her sister. "Besides, if you do get what you want, it's a win for you!"

After thinking about it for... About 2 seconds, Leni shrugged and said "I guess I could give it a shot," as she put the dime on the machine. Then, as the duo waited, Leni looked around the machine and found something on the back.

"Look, Lori!" Leni exclaimed, catching her sister's attention.

And once Lori went to check up on whatever Leni was seeing, she was surprised, to say the least.

"It's a list of what we can get from this machine!" Leni exclaimed with a lot of excitement. "Lincoln, Luna, Clyde, those other people who, like, don't seem to be important but are still easy to tell apart!"

" _Is this part of some game or something?_ " Lori thought as she gave a look at the list. " _Why would they make a game based on Royal Woods of all cities? And most importantly, why make it a gacha game?_ "

Then the machine released a card and Leni and Lori went to check it up.

The card was Carol Pingrey.

"Oh hey, isn't this that girl from your class who you absolutely can't stand?" Leni pondered as Lori gave the card a murderous look. "This is, like, not what I was really looking for, but I'll keep it!"

And with that said, Leni saved the card and walked back home while Lori took out her Clyde card and then glanced at the gacha machine. She then decided to leave it for today and go back home as well.


	3. Finale

Lori and Leni brought Lisa to the place where the gacha machine was. "There's the machine we told you about," Lori explained, pointing at the dreaded thing. "Can you do something about it?"

The little genius adjusted her glasses, then clapped her hands. Suddenly, a pillar of light fell from the air and struck the gacha machine, causing it to explode into ashes. "Lisa, what the heck?!" Lori exclaimed, catching Lisa's attention. "I thought you were going to deactivate it or something, not freaking blow it up!"

"Hey, did I get rid of the machine or not?" the scientist argued. "You should've seen this coming, anyway, what with something as luck based as that, something absolute would be needed to destroy it."

With that said and done, Lisa walked back home as the teenagers looked at the ashes that used to be the gacha machine. "Well, we got rid of that thing anyway," Lori said before taking out her Clyde card. "But what do we do with this now?"

Leni took out her Carol card, and after thinking about it for a moment, the duo tried to play them like card monsters.


End file.
